Remebering the Past I love you!
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Nicki and Wally remembering the past and feeling sad as they are seperated. during the price for love story two. Its better then it sounds


Hey everyone The price for love is still on Hiatus till the next episodes come out so don't worry I'm not done yet. i'll be updating here in the next week or two. This is just a one shot of Nikki while she's undercover. I hope you like it plz enjoy!

I sat there in my room looking at the mirror that was as long as my body so I could see my whole body. I saw myself, but to everyone else I was dead, and a new villian no one knows about. I sighed and looked down to see my gloves off and looked at the ring "Oh Wally! I just want to go home now and forget all this," I sighed letting the tears fall down.

I looked back at the mirror and stared just watching the tears keep falling, I finally closed them and turned on the music and All this time by One republic started to play.

**Flashbacks**

_"Nicki Valentine are you ready to meet your team?" Batman walking towards me. I turned to him with a smirk "You know I am!" I said with my cocky voice. _

_**I laughed I was so cocky when I first started out.**_

_"Hi names Robin," says the kid with the mask_

_hiding his eyes. I smiled he seems liked a nice kid. "Nice to meet you names Nova," I said shaking his_

_hand. "Hi I'm Meagan, this is Superboy, that's Aqualad, and this is Kid…" she got cut off. "Hi names Kid_

_flash you may have heard of me," he says with a big smirk on his face. "And I'm not interested," I said_

_shaking his hand walking back to black canary._

_**Meeting made my life so much better**_

_ "Nicki come on its time to get up and go swimming," said Meagan standing in_

_the door way in her bathing suit. _

_"So where's Wally," I asked the gang looking around. "He has_

_school today," said Robin. "Hello Meagan we should hit the beach every day," she said so excited. "First_

_moments of silence for are missing friend," said robin touching his glasses._

_**haha the first time when it was quiet with out Kid mouth**_

___"Uh who is this?" asked Wally pointing at her. "Artemis," her and I both said at the_

_same time. She looked at me her mouth dropped open. "Nicki oh my god is it really you," she said_

_smiling. "The one and only," I said running to her. "Look at you pink huh nice it suits you and I love your_

_outfit it's sexy," she said with a wink. "Um how do you know her," said Kid looking confused. "None of_

_your business Wallburt," I said looking at him. "It's wally!" he yelled. "Ya, ya I know Wall nerd," I said_

_shaking my hand. _

_**God I missed Arty!**_

_"Ugh your such a dick KF," I said turning to him "Oh_

_whatever its true," he said. I walked over to him and punched him in the arm. "ow what the hell was_

_that for!" he yelled. "You know what that was for Wall man," I said sitting in my spot. "you might cut_

_her some slack it was her arrow that saved your life," said Robin. "No it was speedy's I man red arrows_

_ugh," he argued. "Right?" asked KF. "Not so much dumb ass," I said looking at him. "hmf still not giving_

_her the satisfaction," he said. "You know I can still hear you," said Artemis through are heads._

_**The first fight with Wally fun day**_

I ran to the pool area to see him in there I

jumped in and got him out. "Come on KF you have to live," I said about to give him CPR. After 5 minutes

_of that he finally opened his eyes. My lips were touching his when he woke up. I jumped back as he sat_

_up. "Oh thank god you're ok I thought you died," I said trying not to blush. "Um did you give me CPR?"_

_he asked as he kind of blushed. "Um no!... ok yes but You needed it ok," I said getting up helping him up._

_"Thanks Nicki," he said getting up. I smiled and looked away as he walked by me he kissed me on the_

_cheek._

_"Dude it wasn't just her out there Meagan and I well I was_

_suppose so you can blame just her," I said putting my hands on my hips. "I can't be mad at you, you gave_

_me mouth to mouth," he said in your head. "We can still hear you," everyone said. My eyes went wide_

_Wally was dead. "Dang it!" he says out loud. _

_**The first kiss on the cheek from wally, Caught me off guard.**_

_"Wow I am completely at your mercy," she said when she turned around._

_"You," Artemis and I said at the same time. "I guess your going to bring me to justice and have them_

_question me but would you really want them to know about you to all of your history and past," she said_

_with a smirk. _

_**Seeing Jade was a shocker**_

_I looked at him with a small smile and he smiled back. He mouthed thank you and_

_I nodded my head and mouthed your welcome wallop._

_"Really thank you though," he said walking forward. "Ya Well I had to_

_do something I can't have you dead," I said smiling. "Oh by the way this is for telling everyone on_

_accident," I punched him in the arm. He laugh and rubbed his arm. "Goodnight Wall man," I turned to_

_leave but turned back and kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Leaving him stunned._

_**Well that was my first kissing for wally on the cheek**_

_"Hey so what are we talking about?" I asked walking in_

_between them. "Oh just how Meagan would look good with Kaldur," said Artemis smiling. "Nah_

_she would go great with Superboy," I said looking at the two boys. "Really!" asked Meagan_

_blushing badly. I nodded my head with a small laugh. "Well I think Artemis would look good_

_with either Kaldur or Robin," said Meagan looking at Artemis. "Ya I could see that big time," I_

_smiled at Artemis. "Oh whatever Nicki you know who you would look good with?" asked_

_Artemis with an evil grin. I was eating my bagel as she talked to me. "Um nope have no clue," I_

_said taking another bite. "Wally," she flat out said loudly. I started to coke on my bagel and_

_looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" asked Wally screaming a little farther away._

_"Nothing!" I yelled really fast._

_**My first real girl talk with Megan and Arty**_

_"so what's going on then?" asked_

_Artemis looking at KF. "Adaptive micro optive electronics with phase shifting?" I asked walking_

_up to them. "Absolutely…NOT clearly mystic powers are at stake here," said Wally lying again._

_**My first long word haha**_

_"Maintain altitude I'm so hot," said Meagan. "You so are," said Wally holding on to Meagan. "WALLY! When I get up there I will strangle you to death!" I yelled "Hey I can speak my mind when I'm about to be burned to death," said Wallop._

_**My first time being jealous towards Wally**_

_"Hey," I said walking into the room looking at Wally. "Hi," he smiled back. "So what happened when you put the helmet on?" I asked leaning against the wall. "Energy from the thing rerouted my brain Bata waves bio scripted into becoming Dr. Fate," he said with a serious face. "Wait a minute you still don't believe then why keep the helmet Wally?" I asked again. "Souvenir," said Wally with a smile. "Ugh Nerd!" I said walking off._

_**Souvenir always his favorite word**_

_"Slumber party?" asked Meagan with a small smile. I smiled I haven't had one of_

_those for a long time. "Sure why not but just us three," I said closing the door behind._

_**First Slumber party ever**_

_"Hey Beautiful wake up," I heard someone say. I started to open my eyes to_

_see some guy with red hair smiling at me. "Ah who the hell are you," I screamed. "It's ok, ok I'm_

_one of the good guys you know Kid flash," he said pointing at himself. "Seen kid flash on TV he_

_doesn't wear that outfit," I said sitting against the wall. "Um trying to figure that out myself," he_

_said looking at his outfit._

_"Thanks," I said looking at him. Mm he is really cute._

_"Hey told you good guy, and not to pry what's your name and what's this about you killing me?" he_

_asked running still._

_"The name is Nicki," I said hanging on for dear life._

_"Awesome that's a pretty name," he said smiling. He looked like he was getting pretty tired. "And you don't have to worry I'm not going to kill you," I said leaning into his chest. He smiled and kept on running after 20_

_"Your name is really Wally ha-ha," I laughed it was pretty funny_

_Wally walked up by me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Last 6 months only," I said with a small smile._

_"Hey you never said why your uncle would want to chtk me?" asked Wally._

_"I got confused with this ninja movie I watched the other day and the ninja girl's dad wanted her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from the rival clan. Ya I watched it with Artemis the other day," I said quickly._

_"So now I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?" asked Wally. My face turned a little pink._

_"Hey I had amnesia I forgot how annoying you were," I said glaring at him._

_"Oh like the goddess of congeniality," said KF._

_"Sheesh get a room," I turned to see Robin and Artemis._

_I opened it and saw a note. "Dreaming about you and me,_

_Waking up and knowing it'll never be._

_You are always in my dreams,_

_I don't know why, or what it means._

_My dreams are filled with thoughts of you,_

_Us together, someday two._

_3/W.W._

_I smiled it was really cute. I moved the note to see a lightning bolt necklace with green_

_Diamonds in it._

_**Losing my memory flirting with Wally, arguing and getting my necklace from him**_

_flower that went on his jacket. "You look beautiful," he said blushing. _

_"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself wall man," I said winking at him._

_"Hey so how about one dance?" asked Wally smiling as a slow dance came on. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I_

_wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist. _

_"Keep hands above the waist wall man," I said with my eyes close and smiling. _

_"Who me I would never ha," he laughed. _

_As the song ended we got back to the base. I kept the disk without anyone knowing just to make sure there was nothing bad. _

_"Wellthanks wally I had a great night," I winked walking to my room. _

_"So did I beautiful," he smirked._

_**First mission together alone**_

_"So who are _ _you staying with?" Asked Wallop turning towards me. "I'm actually staying _

_with your uncle wall _ _man," I said before walking into the classroom_

_**The first day I went to school with Wally**_

_"Every girl for themselves in this family," it repeated in my head._

_**Just thinking about my past makes me even more sad**_

_"What are you smiling about?" I asked looking at him._

_"One word Souvenir," he said putting the ape's hat on his head._

_"Ha-ha two words Gorilla lice," I said walking faster._

_"All man," he said brushing his hair._

_"Oh by the way Wally," I said turning to him. I punched him in the arm and walked off._

_"What was that for?" he asked._

_**That was the day I started to really get pissed off**_

_"Awe man," said Wally. SMACK! I punched him in the arm does_

_he not get it. _

_"You do know what you're asking them what to do," said Zatara. _

_"Their ready," said batman. _

_"Ready, ready for what? Asked Wally with a weird look on his face. SMACK! I_

_punched him again he really was a blonde sometimes. _

_"Will you cut that…? Hello Wally if the big guns are fighting plants or weeds as I see it _

_who do you think we'll be fighting?" I asked him as he rubbed his arm. _

_"I don't know I guess we'll... I stopped him and pointed at the screen. "OH,"_

_**I had fun smacking him**_

_"Do you mind if I join you?" asked wally standing in front of me. _

_I shook my head no and he sat down by me. I was cover by a warm blanket. We watched _

_"__the back up plan"__ by this time I was laying on wally half way pasted out. I closed my _

_eyes and the last thing I heard was "good night Nicki,"_

_**First time snuggling**_

_"If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution, a truly dumb Idea," he said smirking at KF. _

_I stopped and looked right next to the person I was sitting by, and so did everyone else. _

_"as a matter of fact," he said with a smirk on his face._

_**He is so dumb haha**_

_"WALLY!" I screamed to see if he would come running, And just like that he was there. "_

_Nikki you're ok your awake," he said holding me tightly. _

_"I'm ok Wally don't worry," I said rubbing his back. _

_The rest of the gang came running in to see what happened. _

_"We thought you died Nikki, we thought you would never come back," said Artemis pushing Wally away._

_"Do you mind if I sit by you?" asked Wally walking up behind me. I turned to see_

_him and smiled. "Hey how are you," I said looking at him as he lowered his body down_

_to the ground. "better," he laughed._

_**Dying in the fail simulation**_

_"You're up Nikki," she said opening a door. I sighed with the angry in me._

_"Look me dying during the exercise might have started things going south but I was_

_coma girl missed out on all the fun forgetting it was real so no trauma so no need for the_

_shrink crap," I said pushing my knees forward. _

_"You're too tough for help," she said still calm. _

_"Whatever maybe," I said pulling my knees to my chest with my arms folded. _

_"Or maybe too tough to admit you need help, Nikki it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends. _

_"I know that," I mumble under my breath. _

_"But you still keep secrets from them," she said leaning forward. I snapped forward._

_"You won't tell them, you can't!" I yelled moving forward. _

_"I won't but you should, but you start by telling parts of your real life," she says looking at me. _

_"psh do you know what Wally would do with that," I said rolling my eyes. _

_"Interesting the person that you're most worried about is wally,"she said. _

_**Realizing all I cared was what Wally thought**_

_"Hey I was watching that," he said glaring at me. _

_"Well to darn bad wallop we have to talk," I said sitting beside him._

_"Ok shoot," he said slowly._

_I looked at him I wasn't ready to tell him or the group but I just needed to do one thing._

_"When we were in the simulation before I got shocked by the enemy, I only thought of you," I began to speak. "I only thought about how you would feel if I got shocked and what would happen if I didn't see you one last time or even speak to you," I continued. "When I shoved her out of the way I looked at you one last time and the look on your face said it all," I looked down. "I thought I could hear your voice after the shock," I said looking up at him. _

_He was looking at me trying to find something to say._

_"Nikki I when you i…" he tried _

_"that's all I wanted to say Wally so goodnight and see ya tomorrow," I said getting up._

_I started to walk but stopped and turned. I kissed him on the lips fast and walked off._

_**First real kiss**_

_he said growling. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard she isn't the mole she has been loyal to this team," I said stepping forward. "You just appeared out of anywhere and now you're not being completely straight" he said walking towards me._

_My eyes got wide is this guy for real. "Excuse me but you don't know me or my life_

_so back off!" I yelled walking out of the room. _

_**First real fight with roy**_

_"Hey wait um look about last night I.. Wally I told you its fine good night," I interrupted _

_and walked into my room. _

_"Nicki you are the most amazing girl I have ever met and glad you're on my team," he said _

_**Felt so right ya know**_

_"Oh that's right, but I can't leave until she's ready," he says with a small smile._

_"Who?" asked Arty looking at him._

_"Well Nicki of course so come on Nicki lets get you changed and out of here," he says picking me up and running to my room._

_"Wally what are you doing?" I asked being set down_

_"You are coming to my dinner with my family no ifs ands or buts haha so come on get dressed," he says pulling out a black tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I sighed and pushed him out. _

_"You and Wally make such a cute couple," says Iris Wally's aunt. I turned around and looked at her with my blush coming across my face. _

_"Oh Wally and I aren't dating were just really good friends," I said waving my hands._

_"Oh believe me Nicki when Wally brings a girl home for dinner and talks about her constantly its pretty much saying he likes you a lot and you two are kinda dating," says His mother. my face was going really red and I didn't know what to say._

_"Well its because Nicki my family really wanted to meet you and I wanted you here for dinner and I really li.."he stopped. _

_"Kid dinner time that means you two Nicki," says Barry walking in._

_"It's because I like you Nicki Valentine," he blurted out. I turned quickly to face him and smiled at him. I kiss him on the cheek and went to shut my door but stopped when he opened the door and kissed me on the lips. _

_**First time he actually liked me CX**_

_"I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy Red Arrow join but made it on this team and Nicki you did too," he continues. "You have nothing to prove at least not to me you two."  
I smiled and nodded my head._

_**I do love him**_

_"Um that would be me," I said looking up_

_"HUH! I was kidding," he says looking at me._

_"Well I'm not Wally you see My Uncle is Sportsmaster, My cousins are Jade and...Artemis," I said looking at them._

_"no Way," says KF looking at me._

_"Ya and I was also wanted in Santa prisca," I said closing my eyes._

_"Nicki I knew about the both of you," says Robin._

_"How'd you know," says Arty looking at him_

_"He's a detective," I said smiling._

_**My confession and everyone especially wally is ok with it**_

_"Hey I'm fine and I'm sorry Nicki for all the trouble I caused you," he says walking towards me. _

_"Wally its fine I think your going to be causing me more trouble during the years were together," I said but stopped and my eyes widen._

_"Together?" he asked with a smirk on his face and and wiggling his eyebrows._

_"I uh mean like team wise not a um well couple you um understand right," I stuttered and backed against a wall. He walked forward and put his hand right next to my ear._

_"Nicki that's what we need to talk about," he whispered into my ear. MY eyes widen and I felt the heat rush to my face._

_"I um don't know what your talking about," I stuttered. _

_"Hey Wally I need to talk to you about..." Says Robin but stopped to see KId pinning me against a wall. "I should come back later," he said backing up. _

_"No no no no I was just leaving," I said running out of the room to my room._

_**Robin being my safety**_

_"Happy new year justice league," said the computer. I turned towards KF as he picked me up. _

_"I should of done this a long time ago without any distractions," he says with a smile. _

_"Well no distractions anymore," I said leaning in and kissing him. I opened my eye to see everyone kissing and Kaldur got Rocket and Arty both kissing him on the cheeck. I smiled into the kiss and giggled._

_**Real kiss with no distractions!**_

_"Nicki ever since the first day I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you, we shared many kisses and have had some interrupted but I..." _

_"Wait please don't tell me that your going to propose to me," I said backing up _

_"No haha nothing like that, Nicki Valentine I love you," Wally confesses to me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Wally Rudolf West I love you too," I said laughing at him._

_"Wait how do you know my middle name!" he ran after me. _

_"Your family!" I yelled running to the team._

_**Got to love his family!**_

**End of flashback**

I opened them when the song ened, We better both get out of this alive Wally or I will be pissed. I shifted and laid on my bed. I love you Wally Rudolf West I whispered

**Wally's pov**

I sat at the house looking around at the empty place. i closed my eyes tight and stared at my girlfriend's Necklace. God I missed her so much! I hope we both get out of this alive or I will die! I sneezed and shook my head, curled into bed with our dog and fell into a deep sleep.

well here ya go a one shot please I totally cried during this and was acutally listening to that song.


End file.
